


Unbreakable

by Frostdragon_cloudempire



Series: The tales of a lost boy [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: I don't know what else to write, Magic, Other, Revenge, Teen Peter Pan, Violence, a bit of captainswan, angry papa, i assure you that he will die very hard, maybe just a little, no romance in this story, pan didn't die when rumple stabbed him, write in the comments if you think that i should pair pan with wendy darling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostdragon_cloudempire/pseuds/Frostdragon_cloudempire
Summary: Pan stumbled out of the darkness and pulled the dagger out of him. Rumple had disappeared before he could get revenge on him, but 'revenge is best served cold' he thought. Especially if he didn't and won't die.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Pan didn't die when he was stabbed in season three, so these things that happen here don't respect seasons 4,5,6.
> 
> Also, please write in the comments if you want me to pair pan and wendy.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> P.S
> 
> Sorry it's so short, I always make the first chapter the shortest.

Pan stumbled out of the darkness and pulled the dagger out of him. Rumple had disappeared before he could get revenge on him, but 'revenge is best served cold' he thought. Oddly, he still looked like a child even though he had been stabbed as a man. He glanced at the dagger in his hand then rolled his eyes and lifted an eyebrow at it. Strangely, Rumple's name wasn't written on it. It didn't even seem to be the Dark One's dagger. It was just a knife like any other.

He put his knife at his belt, thinking that he might need a weapon even though he despised this one, the dagger that reminded him of his only failure. He decided to look around, so he started limping towards what looked like the woods. Pan scanned the forest and finally found what he was looking for. He grabbed the yellow mushroom and ripped it in half, then rubbed it on an oak tree. The liquid started glowing golden. He took a branch and rolled it in the liquid, using it as a torch.

He scanned his surroundings and realized where he was. He smiled, the golden light making his face look eerie. It might not be as bad as he initially thought. After all, he was on known territory. He was in Neverland.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want pan and wendy to be together? Write in the comments:))


End file.
